Undying Flame Avant
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = |id = 10757 |no = 1387 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |unitgroup = Bonded by Blood II |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Avant was famous for his boundless strength since his time with the knights of the Agni Empire and, had he only returned from his mission without losing his memory, he certainly would have been recommended for a high position along with his son. However, given his love for freedom, it's unlikely he would have accepted the position. Perhaps, happy with his son's success, he would have boldly traveled the world to improve himself. All while leaving heroic legends in many lands... |summon = There's nothing more to worry about in Agni. Not as long as he's with the knights. So I can travel freely. |fusion = It seems I can still grow stronger. I can't quit my journey just yet. You never know what's in store for you |evolution = It seems he found the path that's right for him. Now I must find my own path! | hp_base = 6104 |atk_base = 2579 |def_base = 2105 |rec_base = 1958 | hp_lord = 8004 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 2637 |rec_lord = 2445 | hp_anima = 9121 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 3532 |def_breaker = 2339 |def_guardian = 2935 |rec_oracle = 2743 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |atk_guardian = 2936 | hp_oracle = 6886 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Starfire Phoenix Blade |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, 100% boost to Spark damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 150% Crit, 100% Spark and 200% BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Flare Stride |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 160% Atk and 60% critical rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Genus Vaporizer |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% HP to Atk and 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Sparkling Soul Breaker |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & enormously boosts Spark damage, BB Atk, and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Crit, 250% Spark and 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500-2500 |es = Burning Wings of Freedom |esitem = Dandemagus |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Dandemagus is equipped, boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining & 50% boost when BB gauge is full |evofrom = 10756 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |dreamskill2_cat = Critical Hits |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill2_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |dreamskill3_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill4_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill4_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |dreamskill4_1_note = 15% boost |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Enhances 50% boost to max HP Leader Skill effect |dreamskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 60% boost total |dreamskill5_2_sp = 50 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB Atk boost effect added to SBB/UBB |dreamskill5_2_note = +100% boost, 400% boost total on SBB, 600% boost total on UBB |dreamskill5_3_sp = 50 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_3_note = 50% boost for 3 turns |dreamskill5_4_sp = 60 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Avant4 }}